Mon amour, enséñame a amar
by Mrs.Drusilla
Summary: Cassiopeia Black(OC), resignada sangre pura, es obligada asistir a Hogwarts. Ahí conoce a Severus Snape, un alumno brillante, incomprendido y tan taciturno como ella. Ambos inician un enigmático juego de miradas y roces que los conducirá a mucho más que el anhelado contacto físico, sino que a descubrir en ellos el amor que ambos creían ser incapaces de volver a sentir. *Clasif. T-M


**Aclaración: Esta es una historia basada en el mundo de JK, sus personajes le pertenecen a ella, por supuesto. Sólo tomo la responsabilidad por Cassiopeia, que es una invención mía jeje, conjunto a la historia.**

*****Este es un Fic de Severus Snape y Cassiopeia Black (OC), se desarrolla durante el último año en Hogwarts de Severus (al cual Cassy debe asistir por obligación) y en pleno auge de la primera guerra mágica.

*****Clasificación T, para luego pasar a M.

*****Otros personajes muy recurrentes serán, claramente, los black y sus parejas 😉.

*****¿Qué les parece?, Si les gustó la idea sería feliz de compartirles la historia, dejen Reviews para hacerme saber si les apetecería leer ésta loca idea. Les dejo el prólogo.

**~ Prólogo ~**

_La sangre es poder._

_La sangre es legado._

_La sangre, pura claramente, también es estatus social, por lo que es un privilegio y no un derecho._

_Toujours Pur ~ Siempre puros, es el lema familiar._

_O al menos eso le inculcaron a Cassiopeia Elladora Black._

Cassiopeia era un nombre que aborrecía, heredado de su familia paterna y obligado a llevar como si fuese algo de lo que uno debiese estar orgullosa. Fue nombrada así en honor a Cassiopeia Black su tía paterna y la hermana de su tatarabuelo Elladora Black, aunque ella jamás las conoció.

Cassy, como prefería que la llamaran, se consideraba a sí misma como un amuleto de mala suerte, todo lo que parecía amar moría repentinamente, desde sus padres hasta las mascotas que tuvo.

Por estas razones, cuando su padre expiró su último aliento ella se había prometido a sí misma no volver a amar. Jamás.

Su padre, Alphard Black había sido repudiado de su familia por haber ayudado económicamente a su primo Sirius Black, o eso es lo que se decía… a decir verdad Cassy jamás tuvo noticias de la familia de su padre, sólo sabía que tenía apellido Black y al morir éste, ella había quedado sola, ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía tres años.

Cassy había sido educada en casa, su padre no le había permitido asistir a Hogwarts, con el pretexto de que era un lugar muy vulgar para una bruja de alta alcurnia como ella, aunque al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, su educación había sido exquisitamente abundante, su padre le había exigido que debía ser inteligentemente perfecta.

Y Cassy lo fue, al menos académicamente hablando, ya que producto de su crianza y la falta de interacción social con niños de su edad, ella había desarrollado una personalidad abstraída, ensimismada y callada. Consideraba que no debía hablar si no era estrictamente necesario y hallaba consuelo en el arte, el suave roce de los pinceles en el lienzo, el débil rasqueteo de los carboncillos en el pergamino y el olor de la naturaleza la hacían olvidar.

El problema surgió cuando a sus dieciséis años quedó huérfana, completamente sola en el mundo, si no hubiese sido de su última institutriz, que tuvo la amabilidad de entregarla- como se entrega una bolsa de basura a un recolector de ella- a su tío paterno, Cygnus Black, que se encontraba casado con Druella Rosier y tenían tres hijas, Bellatrix de 26 años, Andrómeda, de la cual no sabía mucho, pues había sido renegada recientemente y Narcissa de 22.

Al momento de presentarla, su institutriz se retiró de inmediato, dejándola frente al matrimonio, que la miraban como si fuese una rata extraña.

-¿Hija de Alphard?- preguntó Druella con expresión dura a Cygnus, su marido- ¿Es una Black?

-Mira su cabello, largo y negro, igual que la mayor parte de nosotros- dijo Cygnus mientras tomaba con sus gruesas manos un mechón de pelo de ella y la obligaba a ladear la cabeza- además, mira su rostro, si le quitas ese maquillaje horrible que lleva, tiene algo de la característica belleza Black- comentario que hizo que Cassy se sonrojara, su maquillaje era lo único que la alejaba de esas características de las que tanto hablaban, ella no quería verse como una de ellos.

No lo era. No señor.

-Disculpen… tíos- dijo Cassy en voz baja y tosió un poco, llevaba días que no hablaba y le picaba la garganta- Tengo dieciséis años y en teoría me queda un año antes de ser mayor de edad. Luego de un año me iré, lo prometo- les dijo en un intento de pedirles su hogar.

-Entra, Cassiopeia Elladora- dijo Cygnus, tan serio como podría esperarse- Los errores de tu padre no tienen que ser tuyos. Vivirás con nosotros hasta que hagamos de ti una mujer Black verdadera y te conseguiremos un buen marido, como nuestra Narcissa, que ha unido la noble y ancestral casa de los Black con la de los Malfoy, distinguidos Sangre pura.

-En un año entrarás a Hogwarts para terminar tu último año de estudios, serás la mejor. Cassiopeia- dijo Druella en tono severo- No avergonzaras esta casa como tu padre, entra y quítate ese ridículo maquillaje, no eres una mestiza, compórtate como una Black.

-Si tía, no los avergonzaré- prometió en voz baja y se decidió a aceptar lo que su desdichado destino tenía preparado para ella.

Pronto iría a ese ridículo Colegio, terminaría esos innecesarios estudios, pues su padre se había encargado de instruirla a temprana edad, se casaría con un tarado sangre pura como le habían enseñado, se vería obligada a ser su yegua partera, le daría herederos y sería infeliz para siempre.

_Nosotros no elegimos al amor, éste nos elige y Cassy Black lo entendería más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado._

_~Nuestro futuro será igual a nuestro pasado, y el pecado que un día cometimos con pesadumbre de nuevo lo cometeremos muchas otras ve__ces, y con alegría~_


End file.
